


La Pluie

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Family, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Armand avait toujours associé sa sœur à la pluie, la pluie forte des jours sombres."
Relationships: Evangelyne & Amalia Sheran Sharm (Wakfu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	La Pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 27 juin 2018.

Armand avait toujours associé sa sœur à la pluie, la pluie forte des jours sombres.

Cela remontait au jour de la naissance d'Amalia. Il n'y avait pas le moindre soleil, ce jour-là. Simplement une pluie noire et torrentielle, comme un rideau impénétrable, où chaque goutte transperçait la peau comme une aiguille et s'écrasait au sol avec un bruit de coup de marteau. C'était une pluie d'une violence inédite, comme il y en avait peu – du moins, c'était ce que disaient les adultes. Le prince l'avait regardée tomber pendant plusieurs heures – une éternité même ! – avant de pouvoir rencontrer sa sœur, qui ressemblait alors à une sorte de petit fruit fripé, comme si elle était restée trop longtemps sous la pluie, justement. Armand l'avait trouvée très laide. Heureusement qu'elle avait grandi.

La deuxième fois qu'il avait vu une pluie de cette intensité, c'était quelques jours après la mort de leur mère. Il pleuvait à torrents et la princesse Amalia avait disparu : le roi avait demandé à Armand de la retrouver, et le prince devenait de plus en plus irrité à chaque seconde infructueuse qui passait. La jeune Crâ au service de sa sœur – Evy, Eva, Evang... Evangelyne, s'il se souvenait bien – avait dû retourner chez elle pour quelques jours, et personne dans le palais ne semblait savoir où Amalia pouvait bien se trouver. Après avoir fouillé le palais de fond en comble, il se décida enfin à sortir, prenant avec lui un parapluie pour affronter la pluie violente et demander aux gens s'ils avaient vu sa sœur.  
On finit par le diriger vers la Clairière aux Fleurs, la plus belle des clairières du royaume. Amalia s'y trouvait bien, parfaitement immobile sous l'eau glacée qui la martelait régulièrement. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas le moins du monde chercher à échapper au déluge qui avait infiltré ses vêtements et jusqu'à sa peau même. Armand se fit la réflexion qu'elle semblait comme en transe, à ne pas répondre à ses appels répétés. Il finit par s'approcher et attraper le bras glacé de sa sœur, pour la secouer gentiment et fermement, la ramenant enfin à lui. Ils se dépêchèrent de se réfugier dans le palais. Dès que l'on vit la princesse grelottante, tremblante et glacée, on se dépêcha de lui faire prendre un bain chaud et enfiler des vêtements secs en la frictionnant doucement pour ranimer ses membres endormis par le froid et la pluie.  
Malgré tous ces efforts, Amalia tomba profondément malade, et on dut la veiller trois jours et trois nuits avant que la fièvre ne finisse par retomber. Le roi, inquiet, avant demandé des explications à son fils, qui avait été bien en peine de lui répondre : comment expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Après cela, Armand prit l'habitude d'observer l'attitude de sa sœur, d'en remarquer les changements et les humeurs, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se reproduise pas quelque chose comme cela... peut importait ce que cela était censé être...

Pendant très longtemps, le royaume ne connut plus de pluie aussi violente et abrupte, au point qu'on n'en parlait plus que comme une sorte de rumeur populaire, dont les détails avaient fini par disparaître au fil du temps.  
Et pourtant, cette pluie noire revint. Le jour du vingtième anniversaire de la princesse Amalia. Chacun avait fui pour y échapper, rentrant chez soi pour se reposer. Le Roi Sadida et le prince Armand s'occupaient de raccompagner les derniers invités politiques vers leurs voitures et autres moyens de transports, tandis que la princesse Amalia s'était retirée un moment pour rester seule et se reposer. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule, sans Evangelyne à ses côtés. Elle voulait du repos et de la solitude, mais aussi une compagnie qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Et à sa fenêtre elle entendait la pluie couler et couler sur le sol. Une impulsion la poussa à sortir, et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle lui obéit, se retrouvant à marcher dans la Clairière où elle s'arrêta pour laisser la pluie lui tomber dessus avec sa violence précise de lames affûtées. Cela faisait mal, bien sûr : il y avait trop de pluie, trop froide, trop violente. Mais Amalia était incapable de bouger, comme ensorcelée. Peu-à-peu, sa tête se vidait, elle ne pensait plus à rien...  
Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, changée et couchée, sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé auparavant ni de comment elle était arrivée là. Son père et son frère, en apprenant son réveil, étaient venus à son chevet prendre de ses nouvelles, et elle répondit avec le sourire que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son frère Armand voulait dire quelque chose, mais se retint, ne trouvant pas les mots ni le courage d'intervenir. Et l'histoire semblait être vouée à être oubliée à son tour...

La dernière fois que le royaume Sadida connut une pluie d'une ampleur pareille arriva quelques temps après la naissance du prince héritier. L'épouse d'Armand venait de mettre au monde un beau bébé fort et mignon comme tout, qui faisait la joie et l'espoir du royaume. Le couple royal se retrouvait débordé, entre les affaires du royaume et les soins du nouveau-né – la reine tenait à s'en occuper elle-même. Le père d'Amalia et d'Armand n'allait pas très bien, et passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses quartiers à se reposer. Personne ne prêtait attention à la princesse Amalia, qui tâchait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de disparaître pour ne pas gêner ni déranger.  
Cette pluie torrentielle avait commencé à tomber sans prévenir, plus violente encore que celles d'autrefois, et d'un noir à croire le soleil mort. Tout le monde se barricada chez soi devant une telle intensité, et la pluie dura tout le jour et toute la nuit qui suivit, avant de s'évaporer tout aussi abruptement qu'elle avait commencé. Plusieurs abris et autres ameublements avaient été abîmés par les chutes intempestives, et chacun vérifiait l'état de ce qui l'entourait aussi bien que possible. Les habitants s'étaient organisés en rondes pour inspecter tout le royaume et rapporter au roi et à la reine les dégâts à réparer.  
Ce fut au cours de ces rondes que certaines personnes, en se rendant à la Clairière, trouvèrent le corps inerte de la princesse Amalia.  
Cette fois-ci, on ne la réveilla pas.


End file.
